


you’re so good it’s not fair

by mjolnirdork



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: And we LOVE that for him, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, References to Smut, Sharing a Bed, Soft Ted, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because that’s very sexy, but nothing That Bad don’t worry i am still as ace as they come, charlotte deserve to say things!, in this fic they COMMUNICATE, it’s the clearly written by a touchstarved bi for me, soft times, talking is had!!, ted deserve kith!!, ted is touchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnirdork/pseuds/mjolnirdork
Summary: it’s just another night and charlotte and ted came for one thing and one thing only.but then they talk.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted Spankoffski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	you’re so good it’s not fair

**Author's Note:**

> hee hoo projection TIME am i right

They’re in bed.

Which, honestly, isn’t surprising. They’ve always walked the line between hook up pals and lovers, always meeting each other with want and longing and loneliness, always demanding something they give too easily. They’ve always sunk to simple sin, not so subtle touches, absolutely not innocent kisses. Their relationship is purely transactional, and bed is the medium they choose to use. Amoral, maybe, but simple, unsurprising. 

It’s the fact that they’re in bed and neither have left that is. 

Surprising. 

“You’re amazing,” Ted mumbles to the redhead resting her cooling, soft head on his chest. He strokes a gentle hand through her hair, smirking at the blush rising on her cheeks.

“What, cause I’m good at sex?” The words are crude, but she tilts her head up to match Ted’s sharp brown eyes with her impish dark ones, and they are instantly sacred.

Ted shakes his head dismissively and lets his hand trail down to her bare arm, soft and only slightly sweaty from whatever they were doing a few moments prior.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that. The smirk on his face softens, like he wants to say something else, but he holds himself back just as quickly.

Charlotte doesn’t notice, she just rests more of herself on top of Ted and closes her eyes. “You’re not bad yourself, Teddy.”

“That’s definitely cause I’m great at sex,” Ted chuckles. This earns a sharp jab into his side, which he both curses and hold dear. 

“No, you— no.” Charlotte sits up suddenly, turning around to sit, maybe straddle, by Ted, head tilting in seriousness. “You love saying you’re this giant asshole, but… I dunno, I see how you show up for Alice and Deb when Bill stays late for work.” A small smile spreads onto Charlotte’s face in spite of herself. “Driving them around and what not. And their friend Lex? I know you dropped off groceries by their trailer when she lost her pay. If you were even remotely an asshole to them I’d probably yell at you for it.”

Ted shrugs. “Yeah, you would, but they’re baby gays, I gotta support my own.”

“Melissa isn’t a baby, and you’re friends,” Charlotte points out.

“Before that I hit on her,” Ted winces. The girl mentioned is a happy lesbian who has a sick sucker punch, a fact younger (and more assholey) Ted was unaware of. “Trying to sleep with people in actually good relationships is not one of my strong suits, Char.” 

Charlotte’s smile wavers. Ted kicks himself for his last sentence. On the bright side it proves his point. 

“Still,” she replies sweetly, tracing a lazy line down Ted’s chest. Or not.

“You think?” 

He’s comfortable now, carrying Charlotte like this, in his room which is slowly becoming less messy Ted and more cosy Charlotte (against his will), ready to repeat the night’s activities (in his will). But Charlotte isn’t done. 

“You helped Emma move into her apartment?” She tries to lock eyes with him. 

“Paul was busy that day, and she owes me.” He shifts to avoid them. 

“You gave that homeless guy stuff to wear?” She pins one of his hands down.

“Char, you saw him, he looked like shit, it was literally nothing.” He locks his fingers with hers.

“You’re helping your brother with school and therapy, don’t tell me that’s nothing. You get hot chocolate for him and you don’t drink hot chocolate.” She’s stubborn. 

“He… is my fucking brother. Why would I not do those things for the little bastard?” So is he. 

“Can’t you hear yourself right now?” 

She looks at him, and it’s so full of this softness he rarely sees, even in all their intimate moments. It’s warm and it makes him feel things and fuck no, no fucking way is Ted going to admit that she’s right and that he likes it, so instead of that Ted sits up straight, pulls Charlotte close, and kisses her before she can say anything else. She jolts in surprise, but leans in. 

Ted finally replies in between meeting her lips. 

“Why.” 

A kiss. 

“are.” 

another kiss. 

“you.” 

kiss.

“so fucking hellbent on finding the good in me.”

He leaves her breathless for a good moment, just because. 

The playlist they’ve left in the background to go with their night stops for ads, mostly because neither of them feel the need to cough up money to hear things in order, and so they toss around, tangled in each other to the sensual tune of Wiggly dolls being shipped to the Lakeside Mall. So sexy. Charlotte points this out mid makeout session, which gets paused to laugh about the irony of the situation, because of course shit like this would happen.

She answers once she manages to get Ted off her long enough to come up with a reply. “I can’t help it Teddy.” Charlotte takes a long sigh, taking in the messy sight under her. “I just do.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” He props himself up on elbows, daring.

“Good. You’re good, Ted. You’re rough and kinda stupid, and you always need to be right, but you’re good. You’re kind and soft, and you… actually like me. You’re there. You’re sweet. You’re good. Like a friend.” 

Oh it’s much more than that, Ted wants to protest, wants to say with his whole chest. He doesn’t though, because reasons. Because it’s not like that. Because he’s an asshole. 

But Charlotte doesn’t need to hear that, she’s said everything and now looks extremely self aware of her outburst. Ted opens his arms affectionately and brings her in, cradling close, so she nestles and closes her eyes. 

“I mean it, Teddy,” Charlotte mumbles.

Ted holds her close for comfort and curses himself for not having any words to say in return.

“Thanks,” he finally settles on, and the happy rest Charlotte has makes it sound good. 

They sit in silence, taking in the sounds of faint crickets and bad love songs and the average night noises of a typical apartment in a small town, half sleep, half ready to go at each other, and not at all ready to leave. Charlotte stirs a little, almost to move for her things, but she doesn’t get that chance before Ted braves a question of his own into the dark.

“What are we, Charlotte?” he mutters really softly.

She stiffens in his arms, but doesn’t leave. “I dunno Ted.” 

She doesn’t say any shit like “I have a husband” or “Sam loves me” or “Let’s not” and for that, Ted is grateful, but it’s still not much to go off of. He keeps going, because he doesn’t know how to stop. 

“Do you? Because you do things to me, and it’s fucking great, but then you say shit like this and… and that’s great but.” Ted exhales. “But do friends do that? Do fuck buddies do that? Or…” He registers the unsaid, and hates himself for not saying it, unconsciously pushing her away to face him. “I- Jesus, Char- you didn’t need to pander to my fucked up ego to get me to say that I love you.”

Her eyes widen. “What?”

He continues on, oblivious. “I would’ve said that without asking. I think.” 

They stare at each other helplessly, both realizing what just came from Ted’s momentarily honest tongue. 

“Oh,” is somehow all Charlotte can say. She doesn’t say anything else for a while. 

Ted considers dying on the bed that enabled all of this trouble to begin with, right then and there. So much for transaction, for a bit of sinful pleasure and fun, he just added feelings to the damn mix, all because he couldn’t take a compliment. 

“I’m sorry,” Ted mumbles, shifting away from her. “See what I mean? Asshole. I should’ve known better than to mess with you like that, I’m sorry, you should probably go now. You can if you want, there’s the door, y’know, you don’t have to stay here with me-” and he wraps his arms around folded up legs, hides his face, and hopes she does just that.

But Charlotte recovers, somewhat after, and runs her hands through his hair. “I’m not fucking going anywhere, baby.” She lifts his head up before the intense drumming of his heart can explode, grins at the shocked smile on his face, leans in, and knocks Ted off his feet with a kiss. If he wasn’t sitting already. 

Ted is trying to think of things to say, loose threads from the quiet, weird, love-confession-and-real-shit conversation they just had, trying to be smooth, hell, trying to be sexy, but nothing comes to mind. 

“You’re gonna stay?” He smirks when they pull apart. “I’m that good and shit?”

Charlotte grins. “Mm. Yeah. You are.”

“Cool.” 

And whatever they do after that? Who knows. The night is young, they have time, and chastity is the last thing on their minds right now. The bed is super soft. 

But without question, whatever they have, whatever they are, is good. And that’s enough right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls gib lub it is two in the morning i have no life


End file.
